Final Strife
by ice-on-the-lake13
Summary: General remembers his first commanding officer dieing and be coming a hero. 1st fic


Final Strife  
  
Year 3049 after the Great War  
  
Twenty years has passed since the rebellion won the war. My name is General Edmon J. Erthra of 1st Army of the planet Corbrakus. I have served in the 1st Army since the year 3026. Enough about myself, I would like to tell you of a legend, Lieutenant Izul S. Isthma. My story starts in the year 3029 of the 2nd Great Rebellion…..  
  
August 12, 3029 (6:47 p.m.)  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Lieutenant Izul lead the charge on Carmon's Hill. We took it and have bunkered down for the night. Supposedly the final battle will happen any time now, any hour. I don't know if I can take much more fighting like this. I feel broken, missing many things that were destroyed at home by the loyalists. I must end this now, I will write again.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Corporal Edmon J. Erthra  
  
"Hey Ed, your on watch tonight," said Serth. Serth was a fellow rebel who saw his parents slaughtered right in front of his eyes.  
  
"Ya, I know. They doubled the watch. I hear the loyalists weren't very far from here," I said.  
  
"Hmm, not much free time since the war in come to a close or at least I hope."  
  
"It doesn't bother me a bit," I thought,'Ya, sure its just the dead faces are starting to get to me.' "You know, I am almost glad the war is near the end."  
  
"Ya, well it just sure pisses me off that the odds of the final battle are two to one against us."  
  
"Umm, I got to get on watch see you later Serth," saying as I walked out of the tent with my rifle in hand. Setting out to patrol the western edge of camp. As I got to my position I shouldered my West Bor rifle.  
  
It was cold, dang cold if you asked me. Tonight was going to be a cold, quiet night on patrol. Sky was clear, the two moons up in the sky making the surroundings very visible. One of the moons, Jeonus, was reddish tinted ball of rock, sand, metal, and ice. The other moon, Pieus, was white as milk covered by ice mostly.  
  
Shadows danced in the forest playing tricks on the eyes and senses. Snap! My eyes shot up looking straight at the loyalist army coming straight for my position. At one hundred yards in the woods I could still see the men perfectly clear.  
  
My mind raced, I grabbed my rifle and took of running. I ran straight though camp to sound the alarm. Many of my fellow soldiers look up in confusion as I sprinted up to the alarm pulling as hard as I could on the rope attached to it. RRRRROOOOOO! Clark! Clark! Clark! Every man able to bear arms grabbed a rifle, sword, and/or pistol and a dagger.  
  
The battalion's rifles formed up in the center of camp. They were waiting till commands were given on what to do. The Calvary saddled up and rode out to flak the enemy. Serth was a runner sent out to call for reinforcements.  
  
"Lieutenant," I yelled over the rifle shots, "runners were dispatched, it seems it is a full scale attack on our position. What are the orders?"  
  
Looking at me, he grabbed his sword, two pistols, and rifle. He ran past me so quick I just turned and followed. He shot two men as we exited the door to his building. He called for a charge with guns blazing. He dropped his empty rifle and pulled two silver pistols. Bang! One enemy fell. Bang! Two enemies fell. He continued to fight unscathed until a bullet ripped through his left arm, which rendered it useless. He kept firing with his right pistol, emptying the magazine. In turn, he dropped it and drew his sword, cutting into a soldier coming at him. Blood splattered all over him. I was reloading when it happened. The loyalist commander sneaked up on me with a pistol in hand. The lieutenant jumped in front of me and took the bullet in his chest that would have ended my life.   
  
As I yelled at the loyalist, I raised my rifle and shot the commander that shot Lieutenant Izul Isthma.  
  
After the final battle, Corporal Edmon J. Erthra was promoted to lieutenant. I went back to the field that day and found Lieutenant Izul Isthma's sword.  
  
I kept it in a safe for twenty long years. I never touched it after that day out of respect for the lieutenant. One day in the near future the legendary sword of Lieutenant Isthma will be needed once again. 


End file.
